Stiffy
Stiffy Stiffanie Fool is April Fool's younger sister and half daughter. Character Because she lives without her parents, she just lives with April Fool and her rabbit best friend Nick. Stiffanie is her real name but April Fool wanted to name her Stiffy and now everybody calls her Stiffy. Description She has braces on her teeth, red hair, freckles on her face, a white shirt with red stripes, blue jeans, red shoes with white, green eyes like Remy, she has a magic wand too, but she does not have wings and a crown like April Fool but she can fly anyway. Early Life Her father Mr. Fool was pregnant with April Fool and her parents don't really live in Fairy World. April Fool needed a new job and he was working by Uncle Knuckle's Chuckled Bunker from Fairy World, he was a young adult, and he had no siblings in his childhood. She first appeared in the season 12 episode The Baby Flu, where she is introduced to Timmy the first time. Timmy notifies that she does not have wings and a crown, and thought she was a human child. This fact is observed more in her next appearance in Fairy, or Not, when she is sent to Dimmsdale Elementary School. Remy Buxaplenty Just so happened to be teamed up with Mr. Crocker at the time, and knew that Stiffy really was a fairy. So he spent the entire episode trying to prove that to Crocker, but he thought that his theory was so silly, he didn't even bother checking with his magic detecting devices. Stiffy is also in the Season 20 episode, Fooled!. Gallery stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d4uaiim.jpg Stiffy_and_AJ_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg disney_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d4gak9n.jpg stiffy_in_sp_style_by_cookie_lovey-d5iw1f5.jpg you__re_anti_stiffy____by_cookie_lovey-d48tm0p.jpg Orginal_Style_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Worry_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg stiffy_and_mr__tiggy_by_cookie_lovey-d4ey9lp.jpg Disney_Stiffy_and_Timmy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stiffy__s_Stamps_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Kissy_Kissy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__dress_up_8_by_cookie_lovey-d4cj19s.jpg stiffy__s_big_eyes_by_cookie_lovey-d4n4mol.jpg Stiffy_Doodles_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Garg_Stiffy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg request_Stiffy_and_Timmy_by_toongrowner.jpg Tootie_v_s_Stiffy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg monkey_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d3frjbj.jpg rachel_and_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d45ppja.jpg Jimmy_meet_Stiffy____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Home_Sweet_Home_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg i_adore_you____by_cookie_lovey-d3g6nyj.jpg stiffy__s_2_sides_by_cookie_lovey-d4dok6w.jpg sweet_little_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d3fidwh.jpg stiffy_profile_by_cookie_lovey-d4rchyw.jpg stiffy_wiki_bio_by_cookie_lovey-d5s92wd.jpg stiffy__cookie_lovey_s_request_by_jumpjivejen-d5m1lbf.png Stiffy_and_The_City_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stiffy_in_Old_Cartoons____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Horror_Movies__by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg a_hairy_christmas____by_cookie_lovey-d5p8d1l.jpg Love_of_a_Fairy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP__Fimo_2_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Ouch____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Beauty_Stiffy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Hippies_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__ice_scream_by_cookie_lovey-d5u575w.jpg Fairly_odd_Sister_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__episode_6_by_cookie_lovey-d35x6ak.jpg francis_and_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d3210bn.jpg fop__kissy_kissy_goo_goo_by_cookie_lovey-d2ykcnt.jpg Cloud_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg pie_fight____by_cookie_lovey-d3d7wgd.jpg vicky_and_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d4ya29t.jpg Pretty_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stiffy_in_The_Space____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Burp_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg chibi_by_cookie_lovey-d4zk9ae.jpg Angry_odd_Beavers_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP__Question____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOS__Snow____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stiffy_hug_Norm_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Real_Stiffy2_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg humming_birds_by_cookie_lovey-d3k68v4.jpg Sharon_and_Stiffy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Sharon_and_Stiffy_2_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg stiffy__s_expression_by_cookie_lovey-d4hl9la.jpg Stiffy_and_Timmy_GB_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg scratchy_pleasure____by_cookie_lovey-d651aio.jpg super_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d4un0zq.jpg Stiffy__s_Tribute_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg stiffy_s_question_by_cookie_lovey-d5u5d4o.jpg Stiffy_meet_Mark_____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg stiffy_fool_oc_fop_sp_style_by_fopdreamer-d4khuii.jpg manly_vs_girly__with_stiffy______by_cookie_lovey-d5cd83d.jpg stiffy_and_unicorn_by_cookie_lovey-d2xu5mg.jpg stiffy_on_ice_by_cookie_lovey-d4ioluj.jpg april__s_little_stiffy____by_cookie_lovey-d4iu161.jpg just_for_a_remote__by_cookie_lovey-d4leimn.jpg Stiffy_Sketches_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stiffy_as_Cruella_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg auntie_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d5d67pv.jpg Make_up_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Teen__Timmy_and_Stiffy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Australia____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Australia_2_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg australian_animals_by_cookie_lovey-d4zp4bb.jpg Baby_Stiffy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Kangaroo____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg happy_birthday__stiffy__by_cookie_lovey-d55y4z6.jpg Frying_Pan_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg dogs_alarm____by_cookie_lovey-d2milnn.jpg jorgen_and_fedor_ar_by_cookie_lovey-d60ie4p.jpg girls_on_the_80__s_by_cookie_lovey-d3815s6.jpg Fairy_Idol_2_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP__The_Turners__by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg jorgen_and_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d4khweb.jpg trouble_with_the_tongue__huh__by_cookie_lovey-d5pbkhe.jpg Stiffy_and_April_Fool_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stiffy_and_April_Fool_by_Jose_Ramiro.jpg justin_beaver_by_cookie_lovey-d4xrnhz.jpg Stiffy_as_Cher_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Puke_of_Love____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP__Lama____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Spece_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Wet Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Mr bickles art by cookie lovey-d33yab0.jpg FOP a wrong song by Cookie Lovey.jpg Yin_Yang_Yo_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg A fairy no way by cookie lovey-d33s68k.jpg a_happy_wedding_s_day__by_cookie_lovey-d6jdhkv.jpg alone_with_children_by_cookie_lovey-d4q880o.jpg Ballet_Dancer____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Other_Stiffy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg parodie_of_hamlet____by_cookie_lovey-d54nyjt.jpg Piggy_Back_Ride__by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg please_2_by_cookie_lovey-d47r5cq.jpg FOP__Teeth_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Disaster_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg crazy_tea_party____by_cookie_lovey-d3d4m6w.jpg bunny_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d3erxdt.jpg anti_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d33ad50.jpg Dance_Romance_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Bald____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg goodnight__my_two_angels__by_cookie_lovey-d5grvw1.jpg lenny_and_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d4oj8c4.jpg father_and_uncle_by_cookie_lovey-d4jo4dp.jpg fools_at_the_beach_by_cookie_lovey-d62d5sh.jpg Protector____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg the_1st_time_she_call_me_uncle__by_cookie_lovey-d5grshq.jpg kung_fu_stiffy____by_cookie_lovey-d3aw7v9.jpg grab_my____meme_by_cookie_lovey-d45y4b4.jpg manga_universe_by_cookie_lovey-d361bub.jpg Not_Easy____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg not_so_fast__stiffy____by_cookie_lovey-d4kkqf1.jpg Old_School_Photo_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__purple_drank_by_cookie_lovey-d5vqua4.jpg Cookie_Lovey2_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg how_nick_stole_christmas____by_cookie_lovey-d4k72xw.jpg 1st_april_2013_by_cookie_lovey-d601ql5.jpg before_and_after_by_cookie_lovey-d4uaik5.jpg Body_Swap_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Bloody_Eyes____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Finger_in_The_Nose_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__baby_photos_by_cookie_lovey-d5d7dhu.jpg foop__s_babysitter_by_cookie_lovey-d4jfq0l.jpg My_What_____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Gaga_Mills____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Jorgen_ate_April_Fool_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Fudge_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg hey__the_baby_sleep__by_cookie_lovey-d516myh.jpg fop__prehistory_by_cookie_lovey-d2ynogp.jpg FOP__Laugh____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Hair_Swap_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Brother_and_Sister_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg come_to_your_uncle__stiffy__by_cookie_lovey-d5tm7g9.jpg Care_Bear_Stiffy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg don__t_take_too_long____by_cookie_lovey-d3i32vw.jpg a_nice_gift____by_cookie_lovey-d5eocsq.jpg a_hug_is_too_hot_for_frosty____by_cookie_lovey-d4hv9kc.jpg Feeding time by cookie lovey-d32xcpr.jpg fop__the_scarf_by_cookie_lovey-d50fd7s.jpg it__s_spring____by_cookie_lovey-d3c5omn.jpg In_The_Navy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Fun_____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg bubbles_by_cookie_lovey-d4s4mzk.jpg fop__comic_con____by_cookie_lovey-d41wyeh.jpg fop__episode_9_by_cookie_lovey-d3ehuxw.jpg fop__frienemies_by_cookie_lovey-d46hq7d.jpg family_picture_by_cookie_lovey-d5sydvh.jpg Anti_Bro_and_Sis____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Bat_Gal_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg dancing_with_the_elves_by_cookie_lovey-d487id2.jpg FOP__Bad_Day____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Frankensteinish____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg anti_stiffy_wiki_bio_by_cookie_lovey-d5scmle.jpg a_new_word__by_cookie_lovey-d49xdng.jpg atombombe____by_cookie_lovey-d3dwp1w.jpg big_mouth____by_cookie_lovey-d37b8pl.jpg biggest_horror_movie_ever____by_cookie_lovey-d4i4mcx.jpg Chip_Skylark_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg christmas___kiss_by_cookie_lovey-d4jn4qg.jpg christmas_by_cookie_lovey-d34iotk.jpg Butterfly_Net____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg brother__s_love_by_cookie_lovey-d591a22.jpg cadaver____by_cookie_lovey-d36cckv.jpg fop__mules_by_cookie_lovey-d31bsxt.jpg orange_juice_by_cookie_lovey-d4gdtei.jpg mine_teeth_with_your_teeth_by_cookie_lovey-d57sxin.jpg father_s_day_2013_by_cookie_lovey-d64ri8o.jpg daddy_s_little_sleepy_head____by_cookie_lovey-d5xq55s.jpg don__t_call_me_bunny____by_cookie_lovey-d3g47rg.jpg it__s_show_time____by_cookie_lovey-d4eliza.jpg fop__bolloween__by_cookie_lovey-d4e05d8.jpg Hacks Hands by Cookie Lovey.jpg Fop zombies by cookie lovey-d6iutxz.jpg DR__Stiffy_Tune_up_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg it_was_so_awesome____by_cookie_lovey-d53die8.jpg FOP__1__April_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg papa_bear_by_cookie_lovey-d5xa4zi.jpg Ka_boom_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__snowbunny_by_cookie_lovey-d35cpm3.jpg fop__jealous_bro_by_cookie_lovey-d3iat0w.jpg homework_at_home_by_cookie_lovey-d3f8dr8.jpg fop__easter_2013_by_cookie_lovey-d5zy2c7.jpg revenge_of_the_predator_by_cookie_lovey-d5i62p1.jpg Punks____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Punks_2_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg mother_and_daughter_by_cookie_lovey-d6je4g9.jpg fop__the_ride_by_cookie_lovey-d5jqdna.jpg grandmama_rosie_by_cookie_lovey-d4gdc6k.jpg friendship_with_concession_by_cookie_lovey-d66odus.jpg fop__that__s_not_fair____by_cookie_lovey-d4z7lis.jpg Rain_on_Fairy_World____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__disneyland_by_cookie_lovey-d57t8js.jpg FOP__Fish____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg peanut_butter_and_jam_sandwitch_by_cookie_lovey-d512ipo.jpg fop__the_moon_by_cookie_lovey-d6as8ng.jpg halloween_2010_by_cookie_lovey-d31vdbt.jpg fop__tattoo_by_cookie_lovey-d4eyf5y.jpg saturday_morning_by_cookie_lovey-d3j7opy.jpg Poke____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__smile_dip_by_cookie_lovey-d5ch4yx.jpg smiley_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d47nhvm.jpg fop__halloween____by_cookie_lovey-d313gme.jpg Timmy_Potter____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Smurf____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg serious__not_really____by_cookie_lovey-d3daz17.jpg Girls_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg kittychan2005__s_birthday____by_cookie_lovey-d45mhuo.jpg Little_Kissy__Dear_Sis____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stiffy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__twister_by_cookie_lovey-d425aab.jpg GB_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__holy_night_by_cookie_lovey-d340b83.jpg friends_4ever__by_cookie_lovey-d4jkvwf.jpg fop__not_a_pet_by_cookie_lovey-d49cdr4.jpg fop__siblings_3_by_cookie_lovey-d3jbi1s.jpg fop__saw_by_cookie_lovey-d3csk9x.jpg Goo_and_Mac__by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__wrong_pants____by_cookie_lovey-d57q3xx.jpg fop__cold_day_by_cookie_lovey-d5y1nhj.jpg fop__kitten_fight_by_cookie_lovey-d3fbf0h.jpg Fop saw by cookie lovey-d3csk9x.jpg fop__goldfish_by_cookie_lovey-d35ujoq.jpg fop__allergy_by_cookie_lovey-d3hmagb.jpg good_pie_to_die____by_cookie_lovey-d4uqau6.jpg FOP__LOL_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg from_the_80__s_by_cookie_lovey-d33lcj2.jpg nick_get_ignored_by_cookie_lovey-d4nhlzp.jpg hide_and_seek_by_cookie_lovey-d3312o8.jpg fop__numbats_by_cookie_lovey-d5m0qax.jpg True_Fantasy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg scary_maze_game_by_cookie_lovey-d4n4426.jpg the_muffin_man_by_cookie_lovey-d3jyg7x.jpg squirrels____by_cookie_lovey-d357hka.jpg stop_beat_the_cake__by_cookie_lovey-d5ce0oz.jpg papa_fool_is_home__by_cookie_lovey-d5rwiwp.jpg stiffilla_by_cookie_lovey-d363c7b.jpg stiffy__s_face_by_cookie_lovey-d49mcd6.jpg sad_fedor_and_baby_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d6if68d.jpg timmy__wait____by_cookie_lovey-d3cdi07.jpg Sweeney_Fool_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg in_the_party____by_cookie_lovey-d4kuf0j.jpg fop__pedobear_again_by_cookie_lovey-d4hcasp.jpg fop__sun_cream_by_cookie_lovey-d6as7c6.jpg just_fooled____by_cookie_lovey-d3cypmm.jpg snow_day_by_cookie_lovey-d4ital6.jpg stifferella_by_cookie_lovey-d3fs62l.jpg Stiffy_by_Wishology_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg stiffy__s_halloween_by_cookie_lovey-d4ca0xu.jpg timmy_and_stiffy__at__by_xxflippy4lifexx-d3do4ld.jpg stiffy_and_her_idea_by_cookie_lovey-d3hmqgl.jpg stiffy_loved_christmas____by_cookie_lovey-d5n2emc.jpg toilet_timmy_by_cookie_lovey-d38pz9b.jpg Stiffy__s_Lullaby____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stroucho_and_Jorpo_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg stiffy_and_her_dad_by_cookie_lovey-d5sdgq2.jpg Starting____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__purple_drank_2_by_cookie_lovey-d5vupky.jpg timmy_meet_fedor_by_cookie_lovey-d5stlpp.jpg Stiffy_and_Paulina_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stiffy_Mocking_Bloom_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg stiffy_with_donkey_by_cookie_lovey-d3gvd2k.jpg Stiffy_Speaking_Spanish____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg stiffy_in_panik____by_cookie_lovey-d45eqq1.jpg stiffy_play_tuba_by_cookie_lovey-d3fpu9o.jpg Stiffy_Phantom_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg stiffy_is_angry_with_nick_by_cookie_lovey-d37k7lg.jpg Stiffy_in_Blond_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stiffy_v_s_Nick_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg 12yr_old_does_twilight____by_cookie_lovey-d574m38.jpg fop__too_much_candies_by_cookie_lovey-d6l10hp.jpg ghostly_odd_family_by_cookie_lovey-d4dzzj1.jpg nick__s_wrong_moment_by_cookie_lovey-d4nhx7x.jpg fop__never_got_married__by_cookie_lovey-d6cw6r2.jpg YoungBlood_x_Stiffy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg unicorn__s_fun_by_cookie_lovey-d331ov4.jpg YBxS_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg nick__where_are_you__by_cookie_lovey-d365tdv.jpg yellow_and_Red_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg wrong_candy_by_trick_or_treat_by_cookie_lovey-d5hsdcr.jpg Wild_Stiffy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg welcome_home__by_cookie_lovey-d6jcrr8.jpg sad_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d6rc2c0.jpg who__s_the_princess_now__xd_by_cookie_lovey-d48aq0t.jpg the_fool_sisters_by_cookie_lovey-d6rcard.jpg Timmy_Fentom_x_Stiffy_Manson_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg take_the_horse_away____by_cookie_lovey-d4ll828.jpg fop__booger_monster_by_cookie_lovey-d5ghq0x.jpg birthday_for_you____by_cookie_lovey-d47w7x2.jpg elvis_presley__by_cookie_lovey-d37f3wy.jpg Britney_meet_Nick_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg tomorrow_is_halloween____by_cookie_lovey-d4effok.jpg OPT_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg friends_or_foes__by_cookie_lovey-d33hykm.jpg FOP__Gaah____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg nick__the_scooby_doo__by_cookie_lovey-d5gi3ua.jpg fop__toilet_is_clogged__by_cookie_lovey-d6ij70y.jpg Stiffy_The_Clown_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg nick_forgot_something____by_cookie_lovey-d3edssu.jpg nick_hitler_by_cookie_lovey-d4czt9f.jpg fop__happy_fedor_by_cookie_lovey-d6rka03.jpg stiffy_and_timmy_in_1928_by_cookie_lovey-d2yh4ic.jpg Stiffy_and_Mudpie_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__transylvania_by_cookie_lovey-d6qp963.jpg Cuddling_Together_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__halloween_party_by_cookie_lovey-d6s193w.jpg what_place_am_i_right__by_cookie_lovey-d3bj8u4.jpg Summer_Fun____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__not_a_housebreaker_by_cookie_lovey-d6w94vi.jpg wizard_of_odd_by_cookie_lovey-d49mk0j.jpg Vivian__s_Nightmare_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg talking_about_braces_by_cookie_lovey-d4ocg4b.jpg 5_Minutes____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg you_drive_me_crazy___by_cookie_lovey-d5394je.jpg mr__tiggy_by_cookie_lovey-d6x3oco.jpg grown_up_stiffy_and_teen_louisa_by_cookie_lovey-d6x3j68.jpg happy_new_year_2011_by_cookie_lovey-d364bf8.jpg fop__a_new_pet_by_cookie_lovey-d7csegk.jpg fop__a_new_pet_2_by_cookie_lovey-d7cwihl.jpg nick_in_underwater_by_cookie_lovey-d3ik89e.jpg april_fools_day_2014_by_cookie_lovey-d7clsu8.jpg Avatar____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Category:Fan Characters Category:fanon Category:Fairies Category:Female Category:Females Category:Magical Category:Characters